Obsessed Miley and Justin love story
by OhWrittenInTheStars
Summary: i suck at summaries but trust me, this story will get amazing! Selena and Justin just broke up right before he went on tour, and Miley came, Who becomes obsessed in this story? FIND OUT, JUST READ IT.  :


~Justins POV~

Selena is such a bitch! I thought i loved her, This hoe, has to go and cheat on me, with NICK? Come on! This is pretty much what happened.

I walked into the movie theater with my mom, Pattie, and we wanted to watch "The Last Song" which stars Miley Cyrus, When we sat down in our seats, in front of us was someone who looked like Selena, So, I told my mom i wanted to move down lower, so we did. I would turn around to see if its her, and she hides her face, "Sel?" i asked. "Justin! Hey babe! Whatcha doing here?" "Watching a movie, thought you had plans with your mom?" I said looking at Nick. "Hey bro, i dont know whats going on so im just gonna leave" Nick says as he got up and took his soda and popcorn with him. "selena, What the fuck is going on?" "Justin, You cant possibly think im cheating on you! This was just a movie date thing just as friends," "ah, thats why you kissed him? Yeah, Selena, Youre famous,papz follow you everywhere, i get pictures." I told her. "When did you get the picture of us kissing?" She asked. "One minute ago." I showed her the picture and she just looks at me, as if she has nothing to say. "Thats right bitch, you better go catch up with Nick, hes the only one you'll have." I said as i grabbed my moms hand and we walked out of the theater. Selena tried chasing after me, but my mom pushed her away. Paparazzi was surrounding us like crazy, in the lobby part of the movie theater i sat on a bench, my mom sat next to me and took my hand, "Justin...?" She said in a soft and sweet voice, "Mom, ill be okay, lets just leave." "Alright, sweety. You sure you dont wanna talk about it?" she asked me. "Im sure ,lets go." As we walked out, and turned to look at Selena in tears, knowing this will be the last time i ever talk to her. At the time, i just didnt know if i made the right choice, but if you think about it, what guy wants a girl like that? I let the naked picture incident slip by, but, this is just too much. When me and my mom got in the car, i turned on my iPhone and got on Twitter, knowing that every thing would be okay now, because my fans always help me pull through. Their tweets always make me happy. I seen the pictures of Selena and Nick kissing, and also the pictures of me sitting in the lobby breaking down. First, i looked at the comments on the one of Selena and Nick. Some were like this;

Isnt she dating Justin? That player.

What will my poor justin think? Justin, if youre reading this, i hope your fans can help you pull through, i love you Justin.

And there was alot more, but, as soon as we got home, i went straight to my room and went to bed, because i had to pack for my 6 month tour tomorrow.

The next day when i woke up, i didnt wanna get up out of bed, so before packing, i decided to creep on Twitter;

justinbieber: bout to pack for tour, tweet me some quetions!

(these are just random twitter names!)

biebermuffinsx: justinbieber is it true that MileyCyrus is going on tour with you?

justinbieber: biebermuffinsx yes! Im super excited! You going to a show anywhere?

bieberdougies4me: justinbieber do you and Miley have anything going on?

justinbieber: bieberdougies4me nope, i just got out of my relationship with Selena, if you couldnt tell...

My phone then rang, i picked it up;

"Hey Justin! Guess who?"

"Well, I have caller ID so hey Miley!" I said back to Miley. "You getting packed? Im done, and i have nothing to do, so can i come over and help you?" She asked. "Sure, anytime you wanna come, just text me when your here." I put my phone down and started packing. About 15 minutes later, Miley rang the doorbell. I went downstairs, and opened the door, "Hey Miley!" "Hey Justin!" she replied coming in while hugging me. We went upstairs to my room, and about a half hour later, we finally got done packing. We sat down on my bed, and i glanced over at a picture of me and Selena still sitting on my sidetable, I picked it up, and i let a tear hit it, Miley started rubbing my shoulder, "you okay bud?" "yeah, oh yeah im fine, its just, i still cant believe what she did to me, its like she used me for fame, yeah i know shes already famous, but its like shes fame whore, and shes wants the spotlight on her at all times" I said as i put the picture back down. Then my phone rang, it was the ringtone i set just for Selena...


End file.
